


Juegos

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No tenía nada de malo, incluso siendo adulto, desinteresarse de las preocupaciones de vez en cuando. O estas terminan por abrumar. Gin sabía bien de eso.<br/>—Los adultos también jugamos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juegos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Tite Kubo.

_~ Trabajar nunca mató a nadie, pero… ¿para qué arriesgarse? ~_

* * *

Todo mal.

Todo condenadamente _mal_.

Podía aparecer un Menos en su oficina que no le importaría, de hecho, lo deseaba, así tenía una buena excusa para presentarle al sô-taichô cuando se apareciera con los informes a medio terminar.

Nunca, jamás en la vida, había entregado un informe incompleto. Siempre se quedaba después de hora; siempre trabajaba de más; siempre corría a Matsumoto para que hiciera su parte, y parecía ser que todo eso, en ese mes, no había sido suficiente para llegar a la meta.

La desesperación lo colmó. La responsabilidad era su pan de cada día, ¡debía ser responsable! Porque los adultos lo son, porque a fin de cuentas cuando se crece se tienen responsabilidades por cumplir.

Él no era un niño, no era un _irresponsable_.

Miró las hojas manchadas de café y sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar como recién nacido. No podía echarle la culpa a su teniente en esa ocasión, había sido su codo el que hizo volcar la taza con el brebaje negro; claro que la razón no había sido otra que en un arrebato colérico tratando de hacerle entender a Matsumoto que allí cumplían una labor y que no consistía, en lo absoluto, en hacer sociales y emborracharse para regresar a altas horas de la noche.

Rangiku fue sabia. Comprendiendo que su capitán estaba _en uno de esos días_ lo dejó solo, esperando a que se aplacara un poco. Rondarle cerca sería contraproducente (para la salud de ambos). El quid de la cuestión es que Hitsugaya no podía con todo, pero por supuesto, el señorcito no era capaz de reconocer que no podía.

Él no era un niño, no necesitaba ayuda.

Desde ya que Matsumoto se había dado cuenta de que su capitán no lograría acabar con todo lo que faltaba en un día, pero se marcharía para enseñarle de malos modos aquello que por tanto tiempo había querido hacérselo ver por las buenas.

Y ahora, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte (así de extremista). Avistó a Hyôrinmaru a un costado de la oficina, apoyada sobre la pared, y pudo escuchar con claridad un "no".

—¡Ni siquiera contigo puedo contar!

Atípico sería ver a un muchachito gritándole a un objeto inanimado como lo es una katana; cualquiera pensaría con ternura que el niño jugaba con un amigo imaginario. Observó a los costados, cerciorándose de estar solo.

Por supuesto que no iba a suicidarse, lo consideraba infantil de su parte. Podía morir por algo más trascendental que por semejante babosada. Se imaginaba el titular que portaría el periódico del Seireitei: "Capitán se suicida por culpa del café", "Comprobado: el café es perjudicial para la salud", o aún peor "Capitán no soporta ver su trabajo manchado con café y se quita la vida".

Patético.

Suspiró y volvió a posar la vista en las hojas manchadas. Bien, no tenía completo ni las tres cuartas partes del informe y encima la mitad estaba embadurnada de café; pero si creía que las cosas no podían estar peor, se equivocaba.

La puerta del despacho se abrió con calma, y las únicas dos personas que se tomaban tal confianza eran Rangiku y… Gin.

Sabía reconocer de quién se trataba antes de intentar adivinar el reiatus. Matsumuto entraba cual huracán, como una madre que siempre espera encontrar al hijo en una situación "rara". Ichimaru no, Ichimaru parecía tener todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer labor tan sencilla como lo es atravesar una puerta.

—¿Cómo anda el señor capitán del décimo escuadrón? —consultó, asomando la cabeza.

—¿Ahora qué, Ichimaru? —espetó, muy molesto, tratando de demostrarle que no estaba de ánimos para sociabilizar.

—Veo que no está de humor. —Y como si la apreciación fuera al revés, se metió con más seguridad a la oficina.

Tôshirô intentó indicarle con la mirada que en ese particular día no toleraría lo que usualmente toleraba. No, no le agradaba Ichimaru, siempre se aparecía por la espalda, silencioso y sagaz como una serpiente. Una alarma en su interior se prendía y de cierta forma siempre se sentía incómodo cerca de él.

—Matsumoto no está aquí —aclaró con premura, a ver si con eso era suficiente para quitárselo de encima. La única razón por que Gin iba al décimo escuadrón, en teoría, era por Rangiku, aunque en el fondo Hitsugaya sabía que a Ichimaru le hacía feliz sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Lo sé, está en el bar.

—Qué raro. —Sí, portaba un humor de los mil demonios.

—Me ha pedido que venga por usted.

Hitsugaya arqueó las cejas, ¿desde cuándo los adultos lo invitaban a beber? La única vez que lo hicieron se negó alegando que sólo simpatizaba con el alcohol cuando servía para una herida y no para terminar quebrado.

—Tengo mucho trabajo. —Frunció la frente, estaban a fin de mes y en esa época ningún capitán osaba tomarse un rato libre, a duras penas se llegaba a contabilizar todo en los informes y siempre andaban a las corridas—. ¿Tú ya terminaste con el trabajo del escuadrón tres? —Que no le dijera que sí porque se mataba ahí mismo.

Sería tristísimo teniendo en cuenta que los dos últimos en entregar (y fuera de término) eran siempre el onceavo y el tercer escuadrón. Parecía que competían entre ellos para ver quien lo entregaba más tarde, a la par que él competía con Byakuya por ser los primeros.

—Eh… Kira se está encargando de darle los retoques finales.

Hitsugaya entonces pensó en la posibilidad de solicitar un cambio de teniente, no obstante enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que con Gin y Matsumoto en un mismo escuadrón éste se iría a pique. Si el tercero se mantenía en pie era gracias a su teniente precisamente.

—¿Kami los crea y el rukongai los amontona a ustedes?

Gin alzó los hombros, indiferente.

—¿Viene?

—No —contestó con rudeza tomando las hojas para acomodarlas. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para darle a entender que era hora de marcharse, pero sabía que nunca nada era suficiente con Gin.

—No me obligue a usar medidas más drásticas.

—De verdad, Ichimaru, hoy no es un día para tus juegos. Guárdatelos y ve a molestar a otro capitán que no tenga tanto trabajo.

—Uh, eso dolió. —Nunca antes le había hablado de aquella forma, siempre le daba a entender que le importunaba, mas no se lo decía con claridad, no había tanta confianza entre ellos—. Bueno, creo que será mejor irme…

Dio la vuelta, marchándose. ¿Así, sin más? A Tôshirô le olía rara esa actitud; pero Gin sólo esperó el momento oportuno en el que Tôshirô se pusiera de pie. En un microsegundo, a paso rápido de shumpo, llegó hasta él para tomarlo sorpresivamente por la espalda y cargarlo como a un saco de papas.

—¡¿Q-Qué haces, Ichimaru?!

—Lo estoy raptando, señor capitán —por si no había quedado claro—, yo le pedí que no me obligara a usar medidas tan drásticas.

—¡Bájame ya mismo! —Hitsugaya no podía creerlo. Eso sí que era abuso de confianza. Pataleó y se quejó en vano mientras el otro cruzaba la puerta, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que era un capitán y que valía defenderse.

Hyôrinmaru estaba lejos ya, pero todavía podía contar con el kidô. Gin esperaba una resolución de ese tipo por parte del jovencito, así que en cuanto notó las claras intenciones del décimo cabecilla por incinerarlo vivo con el hadô 33, lo depositó en el suelo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Viene caminando o tendré que arrastrarlo? —No le conmovía, ni una pizca, la mirada asesina que el otro le dedicaba, ni la ira que desprendían sus ojos. Impávido y sonriente como el Gato de Cheshire, esperó por una respuesta.

—¡Que sea la última vez! —Lo señaló con el dedo— ¡La última, Ichimaru, que haces algo así!

—Oh vamos, me va a negar que es divertido.

—¡No me causa gracia!

—¿Nunca lo cargaron y le hicieron dar vueltas!

El que dio la "vuelta" fue Tôshirô, para intentar volver a su oficina y encerrarse bajo llave, no fuera a ser cosa de que algún otro loco se hubiera fugado.

Lo presintió, pero no pudo hacer nada, de nuevo, para evitar que Ichimaru lo levantara al vuelo. Era tan ligero como una pluma el pequeño capitancito.

—¡No, no, Ichimaru! —Le iba a hacer daño, sí. No iba a utilizar un kidô como el hadô 33, era poca cosa para escarmentar a ese desgraciado. Claro que le aplicaría su castigo cuando dejara de darle vueltas como una jodida calesita.

¿De verdad Ichimaru Gin le estaba haciendo dar vueltas? En esos segundos Hitsugaya pensó en mil cosas, como en la forma idónea para matarlo, qué pensarían si los vieran en esa estrambótica y surrealista situación y por qué comenzaba a causarle cierta gracia.

Estaba mareado. Sí, era un capitán, había pasado por un riguroso entrenamiento, pero en él no había nada sobre girar y girar sin parar. Cuando Gin lo depositó en el suelo -carcajada mediante- sabiendo a lo que atenerse, se quedó quieto, pero Hitsugaya, aguantando la risa (porque no le daría con el gusto) intentó dar dos pasos para escapar de esa bestia, trastabillando y necesitando apoyarse en la pared.

Ahí fue, cuando se dio cuenta de que caminaba al estilo Matsumoto en noches de sábados, que rompió en risas. Fueron tres y contadas, enseguida carraspeó y adoptó una postura digna. Miró a Ichimaru conteniendo el aire; sentía ganas de devolver todo lo que había comido en el último año.

—No es divertido.

—Ya, ya… las risas son gratis.

—No tengo tiempo para reír —dijo haciendo alusión al trabajo—. Y tú tampoco deberías tenerlo, Dios mío.

—¿Por qué? Los adultos también jugamos —elevó un hombro, muy natural y despreocupado. No tenía nada de malo, incluso siendo _adulto_ , desinteresarse de las preocupaciones de vez en cuando. O estas terminan por abrumar. Gin sabía bien de eso.

Son guerreros y como tales no tiene sentido tomarse la vida en serio, si al fin y al cabo no se saldrá vivo de ella.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy un niño? —Frunció la frente, volvía a encolerizarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con fingida sorpresa y el único fin de picarlo—. ¿No lo es?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Al menos se consolaba sabiendo que era mucho más maduro que el energúmeno frente a él.

—Entonces tiene un problema hormonal de crecimiento.

—¡Voy a matarte! —Toda la compostura que podía tener se marchó al mismísimo Hueco Mundo en ese momento, se le fue al humo con la única intención de masacrarlo; pero Gin pensó que, si en verdad Tôshirô no se consideraba un niño, no era ilegal lo que deseaba hacer. Esperó que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca -puño en alto- para tomarlo de los hombros y dejarle un tenue beso en los labios. Necesitó encorvarse, mucho, para lograrlo (además de tolerar una trompada bien puesta). Hitsugaya se distanció de él como si de repente Gin quemara y sus ojos desorbitados lo observaban como si de un aborto de la naturaleza se tratara—. ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Ichimaru?! —Se limpió los labios, sin lograr salir del azoro.

—Los adultos se besan, ¿sabía? —dijo el tercer cabecilla. Hitsugaya volvió a plegar la frente y soltar un suspiro de hartazgo—. Y también hacen _otras_ cosas —agregó con infinita malicia. Entonces Tôshirô enrojeció, sin embargo se había quedado enmudecido así que ninguna palabra o queja surgió; tampoco es que Gin le diera oportunidad para recuperarse—. Claro que para eso tendré que esperar a que el capitancito crezca un poco más.

Dio la vuelta con infinita y perturbadora calma, marchándose. Antes de que desapareciera por el largo pasillo, y de su rango visual, Hitsugaya alcanzó a reaccionar:

—¡P-Pedófilo! —le gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como la furia lo embargaba otra vez; pero Ichimaru sonrió (más de lo que usualmente lo hacía) y se marchó satisfecho con el logro. Le había demostrado, de una forma irrefutable, que en el fondo no dejaba de ser un niño.

Hitsugaya dejó los informes de lado, al final Gin se había salido con la suya.

Se pasó todo el día acariciándose los labios, como si aun siéntera sobre ellos los de Ichimaru. Ese había sido su primer beso. Entonces ¿oficialmente ya era un adulto? No, desde ya que no, y estaba bien no serlo.

Mañana… mañana la sentaría a Matsumoto, con resaca o sin resaca, para que terminara la parte que faltaba del informe. Se lo merecía, por haberlo enviado a Gin a romper con su rutina, obligándole a jugar como el crío que era.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> _Lo de "Salir vivo de la vida" es una frase, no me pertenece. Y lo de "esperar a que Hitsugaya crezca" es muy de Loveless xD Nada más que aclarar, creo._


End file.
